hwcfandomcom-20200215-history
Ken Sadeki
WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP History Ken Sadeki was born to a middle class family in '''Sunagakure'''. His father was a carpenter, and his mother was a veterinarian. Ken couldn't seem to make up his mind. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to become a ninja, or not. When he finally did decide to enroll, it was too late. All the positions in the Sunagakure academy had been filled. He soon moved with his parents to Kawagakure, which wasn't too far away. Here, he enrolled with no problem. His parents found a trustworthy family friend, and decided to leave Ken with the friend. Ken quickly began to take a liking for the ninja life. He trained hard, and studied as best he could. Quickly, he climbed the ranks, and became one of the top academy students in his generation. It was here where he first met '''Tenku Shinegi'''. At one point during his academic career, he was brutally attacked from behind, leaving a scar that runs from his right shoulder, to his left hip. It's now hardly noticable. Upon being promoted to Genin, Ken was placed under the leadership of '''Akatoso Ronin'''. Ken looked up to Akatoso, seeing him as a role model, and an inspiration. He quickly developed a close bond with Akatoso, one that could only be achieved through years of friendship. With Akatoso's training, Ken quickly progressed, being nominated as the most probable to move onto Chuunin. Ken began absorbing knowledge as best he could. He attended many classes, and trained with several different people to hone his skills. He encountered '''Katsuro Gensai''' in a Kung Fu martial arts class. During the last few weeks of his Genin adventures, Ken became friends with Tenku Shinegi. These nominations were correct. After working hard, and pushing himself to his limits, he passed the Chuunin exams. But with that, came troubles. Ken and Tenku had made a pact not to fight each other in the exams, but Tenku did anyway. Ken felt betrayed, and accused Tenku. This soon spiralled into one of the worst rivalries the village has seen. The two constantly argued, and often got into brawls. Ken soon met '''Ukaru Sungar'''. Ken studied under Ukaru, where he picked up a military training mindset. The two developed a bond, but not a close one. Ukaru wanted Ken to pick another member to join their group, so Ken chose Katsuro out of pity, because he saw him struggling. There, Ken and Katsuro began to gradually develope a relationship. Ken soon met a red haired girl named '''Ume Hara'''. The two became friends, but Ken felt something more than that. He longed to be in a relationship with her, but was discouraged because she showed no interest in him, in that way. Ken stuck by her side, and became her emotional support when she really needed it. Eventually, the two got into a relationship. It lasted for a little bit, before she ditched him for her ex, '''Daichi'''. The two were on and off several times after that. Ken decided that now wasn't the time for such things, so he decided to stay out of relationships until later in life. Around this time, Ken began to become very troublesome. He disobeyed orders from superiors, he attacked comrades, and just rebelled against the village in general. At first it was disregarded, but soon it began to become serious. '''Himotaru Shimogatu''' began to take a disliking to Ken. The two would often meet, and talk about Ken's behaviour. In a way, they developed a loose relationship. It was about time for the Jounin exams. Ken had long awaited this day, and was clearly ready. He passed the written test with a 90%, the highest out of anyone in his generation. He felt good about passing as the best in his generation, and even better about becoming a Jounin. As a Jounin, Ken wasted no time. He quickly took on a squad which consisted of '''Morino Ryuzaki''',''' Katashi Xeon''', and''' Taro Saburo'''. Taro Saburo had to leave for unexplained reasons, leaving only Morino, and Katashi. Ken did his best to teach his students. The trio share many comical, emotional, and serious moments. Ken developed a bond with them, much like how he did with Akatoso. He still does regular Jounin activities, along with other things, like helping with village wide events, such as BBQs, or Balls. Techniques and Skills This is where you list your character's notable jutsus, custom jutsus and any other notable skills they may have Accolades This is where you list any achievements and accomplishments Related Articles